


when the wolves come out

by blackcameos (thebaesicme)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, jimlock, tell me if it's lame ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaesicme/pseuds/blackcameos
Summary: “I HAVE BEEN RELIABLY INFORMED I DON’T HAVE ONE.”“BUT WE BOTH KNOW THAT’S NOT QUITE TRUE.”





	when the wolves come out

They do. For a while now, a confrontation like this had been waiting and Jim doesn’t like owing to people. 

Sherlock is helpless to how he loves watching Jim’s moves, playing the game. His heart races when a crime scene tells him it’s one of Jim’s. He can tell if Jim’s been having a bad day or when he last slept just by a look at it. But nobody has ever needed to know that. 

Jim knows all of this, he just does, the same way he knows if Sherlock has eaten or not, if he’s fought with Mycroft. They both know how everything with them is familiar, even the battlefield. They both know alone and they know alone against the others. Their nights are different from their days, the things of the night can’t ever be explained during the day and they didn’t bring up the days at the night, because those do not then matter, when they go from complementary opponents to simply, unapologetically each other’s. 

They could play this till they were old or just dying, never hesitating, never afraid.  
Sherlock could never connect the crimes to Moriarty, and Jim could never get to the consulting detective like this. 

This was new.  
Jim’s eyes said, take a backseat,  
Sherlock was bewitched, always.  
They’ll go out with a blaze.


End file.
